


Famous

by AwokenMonster



Category: Are You The One? (Season 8), Are you the one?
Genre: Alternate Episode 8, Happy, Jax Is Endgame, Love, M/M, Songfic - Famous by Skillet, Suck it Jonathan, Truth Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: If the game is to follow your heart to find your perfect match, then Max and Justin NEED the seventh truth booth to finally know what's up.- the happy alternate version of my fic Numbrated T for language and the show's nature.





	Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! It's insane how I'm getting more than 1 hit on the last AYTO fic I made? But I did want to make a happy Jax/Maxtin fic as well so here's the positive version - that's why it's also a songfic like this. I don't usually use lyrics in stories - unless processed in dialogue. The song featured is Famous by Skillet, but I wrote the entire fic while listening to Victorious by Skillet - only the song besides "High above it all, victorious" was a rather negative one about crawling out of a bad place so... didn't fit the story as well as Famous did. Enjoy!
> 
> Wrote the first few sadder paragraphs using Umbrella by J2 actually. Then lost motivation to write and re-found the motivation to finish it in Victorious by Skillet.  
Again, the song featured is Famous by Skillet.

_I testify this is not a secret meant to keep. Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet._

“Do you feel like we’re in the honeymoon cocoon like doctor Frankie said?”

Justin pulled away to look down at Max, not sure if he was joking or serious when he asked the question. “Didn’t that cocoon break already?”

“When?” Max wondered, but as soon as he had asked, he dropped his gaze. “Oh. Aasha. Yeah, that.”

“That was a red flag and we worked past it”, Justin shrugged, more of a strange jerk considering he lay down and had Max wrapped in his arms. “Did we work past it?”

“Yeah. I’m not gonna hurt you anymore and you said you wanted me back”, Justin frowned. “Why? Are you having second thoughts?”

Max shook his head, scooting a little closer to hide his face in Justin’s neck. “Nope, never.”

“I’m here for you 900% now, you know that”, Justin muttered, drawing patterns on Max’ back.

_And when I was dead, you gave me new life. I’m lifting you up with all my might._

Max smiled, nuzzling closer. “I know. I’m here for you. I’m just ready to leave this place and go home with you.”

“Yeah” Justin muttered, trailing off. “But forget it for now, we’re here and we’re going into a truth booth hopefully.”

“I’m still mad Kari & Kylie got sent into the truth booth two weeks ago and not us”, Max chuckled. “But we’re gonna be the next, right?”

“Right”, Justin smiled, just in time to hear Terrence enter the house and call them all together. After a pretty amazing date with Max – fucking got to ride jet ski – he was really hoping to be voted into the truth booth, although he also feared it. What if it said: “no match”?

_I don’t care who’s to the left, to the right. You’re all that’s on my mind._

Max got up and took his hand, walking into the house with an eager step to find out if they were finally going to the truth booth. How could he be so confident that the truth booth would be good news? Justin wanted to voice his concerns but Max seemed so happy he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he followed, sitting on the backrest of the couch with Max right next to him. Max squeezed his hand, smiling as everyone shared their experience on the getaway date. He and Justin got to go on this date with Kai and Danny and Remy and Jenna – thank fuck Remy was there to keep Kai and Jenna apart (again) and away from each other (again) because Max would build a wall between the two if they fell back AGaiN into old habits. Easy for him to say, right? He knew he and Justin would be the same if the truth booth revealed no match. The idea dropped a brick into his stomach. Shit, what if they’re not a match?

“The couple you’ll be sending to the truth booth is…” Terrence turned to look at the screen. Max closed his eyes, hoping that if he didn’t look that maybe he and Justin finally got to go. When Justin squeezed his hand _hard_, he didn’t know if it was good or bad news until Terrence called out: “Justin and Max”.

Max finally looked up, everyone looking back at them. Justin put an arm around Max and hugged him close in victory.

_Don’t really care what they say, what they think. I feel so alive._

“Gonna be two perfect matches in a row. Aasha & Brandon and Justin & Max. I can feel it”, Remy called out. “Jax all the way!”

Max rolled his eyes at the stupid shipname and left the room with Justin by his side. The fear of not being a match was slowly becoming overwhelming and he couldn’t tell if Justin felt the same.

_I’m unashamed. I’m wide awake._

“What if that screen-…”

“Don’t”, Justin said. “Don’t jinx it. I’ve thought about it too but we’re gonna be the third matchup one beam and give the rest of those couples a blackout, alright?”

_Not gonna hide, can’t deny you’re my everything._

Max nodded, taking Justin’s hand as they headed into the truth booth. Justin had been there before with Nour – shit, she would’ve never fit with Justin what the hell – but Max hadn’t, and he had to admit it was a pretty impressive room in the middle of nowhere.

On the screen up front, both their pictures were displayed like in the house. “To being a perfect match”, Justin said, nerves only showing through the death grip he held Max’ hand in.

_Here’s to the free, who still believe._

Max nodded, jaw clenched. To following your heart and falling in love with your perfect match, he thought.

_You’re the star of the show that we came to see._

The lights of the room pulsated before a laser light seemed to scan them. Max wondered if leaning into Justin the way he did, would make the little light see that they were meant to be, but quickly shook off the stupid idea. He closed his eyes again, the way he had in the house. It seemed to work then so why wouldn’t it work now? Justin held his breath.

How can two people who want this both to work so bad, not be a perfect match? It’s never black and white. Your perfect match is the person you want to be your best for, give them your all and make them soar higher than anyone else. You wanna call their name, make them famous. This could impossibly be a no match.

_With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud. I wanna make, make you famous._

The monitor gave a sound and Justin released Max from his grip. Max made a small pathetic sound, something like a whine, fearing they may have gotten a “no match” but he could hear distant cheering. They were so far away from the house and yet he could hear _cheering_.

_Light up the night, let it shine. Never burning out. I wanna make, make you famous._

He dared to open his eyes, immediately looking at Justin who picked him up from the ground with a shout. Max lost his balance but looked over Justin’s shoulder to finally see the answer.

PERFECT MATCH

“OH SHIT!” Max yelled. “We did it!”

_Fame fame. Fame fame. Famous._

“Of course we did! I never once doubted us!” Justin spun him around, nearly dropping them both to the ground but he kept upright and let Max down again. “I mean… Okay, I did before it told us “perfect match” but that was more of a fear than a doubt.”

“Yeah, same, definitely same. But we did it. We’re a perfect match”, Max had a look in his eyes that held nothing but love. Justin could nearly see the hearts in his pupils and couldn’t help but smile back at him. “I’m really happy. I didn’t wanna have to split up. I wanna stay with you.”

“Give em hell”, Max repeated. “We gave them our all.”

He pecked his lips short and sweet before letting go.

“You said you wanted to leave this place and go home”, Justin said, moving to step outside again. “We’re going to the honeymoon suite.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” Max bounced. “We’re getting to explore this shit and island for the rest of the game?!”

“Yeah”

“I hope the game lasts forever.”

_Neon lights. My eyes are blinded by your glow._

Justin paused before the house. “You wanna do an Aasha & Brandon on them?”

“What?”

“When they were a match, Aasha was on his back when entering the house. You wanna copy them? I think it would be funny”, Justin proposed. Max was about ready to jump on Justin’s back. “Fuck yes that would be funny.”

“Hey who says you get to be on my back?!”

“Your top energy”, Max argued, jumping to lock his legs around Justin’s waist. Justin shook his head. “Verse top energy.”

“Either way, it’s hot”, Max cut him off, pointing at the door of the house. “Go!”

_Yeah, you are mine. I know who I am cause of who I know._

Justin tried to make a run for it but the three steps before the door proved to be a challenge and nearly sent them stumbling. Brandon had no clue how lucky he was that Aasha was such a tiny lightweight – no offense to Max, it’s probably all muscle mass anyway. They entered the house, met with screaming and an incoming attack of the mass coming for them. They vaguely heard Remy chant “I told you so” like it was his new daily prayer to keep himself sane.

“Jax is endgame”, Paige agreed with Remy. “We shouldn’t have wasted our time on Amber and Nour.”

Nour gave Paige a dirty look for that comment but was lost in celebration to really care for it. The _second_ confirmed match in a row!

_I’m no longer dead. You gave me new life._

“Next week we’re gonna get another one confirmed for you guys!” Jasmine yelled.

“Me and you?” Kai asked but Jasmine didn’t seem to have forgotten the way he pushed her aside to go for Nour instead so she only rolled her eyes.

“We’re gonna have a really high probability of blacking out next matchup without Justin and Max to keep us from losing more money”, Danny wondered, keeping his eyes away from Jonathan but Jonathan knew everyone was still mad at him for breaking up Max & Justin at the ceremony and causing a blackout. Now it had been proven that he _did _cause the blackout by doing that.

“But if you guys are in the honeymoon suite, then who do we ship?” Amber asked. Basit cleared their throat. “They’re cute together and all but Jonathan and I are cuter.”

“Especially because of that time Jonathan picked Justin over you”, Max commented with a grin and luckily, Basit rolled their eyes with a grin too. Max knew Basit could never hate on a good clap back. “Or that time Justin kissed-…”

“Nooo”, Justin cut them off. “No stirring the pot between my perfect match and I.”

“You were right when you said ‘my perfect Max’ last time”, Paige offered and Justin made a face. “I didn’t say that. I stumbled over my words but I didn’t say that.”

_I’m lifting you up with all of my might_.

Max wrapped his arms around Justin’s arm. “Yes, you did.”

“I did nooot.”

Max shook his head. “Come on. We should celebrate now that we’re still in the house.”

They took the opportunity to talk to everyone in the house for the remainder of the time they would be there. They had until the matchup ceremony to say goodbyes and pack up before they’d leave for the honeymoon suite. The pair knew they would miss plenty of these people, like Remy who shipped them all along or Paige who lowkey supported them all along as well. Though there would be people they wouldn’t miss. For some reason Nour still held so much negativity when it came to Justin and Max. Maybe she was still mad she didn’t match Justin, maybe she was just mad that Justin and Max were the one beam at the third matchup and not her and Amber. No clue but she was salty. Jonathan, despite being happy with Basit now, didn’t seem to like Max and Justin together either. Probably still bitter everyone blamed him for the blackout.

_I don’t care who’s to the left, to the right. You’re all that’s on my mind._

Once the matchup ceremony rolled by, Max was feeling a little sentimental and decided to wear the same outfit he had worn the first time he picked Justin to sit with him. Just because he liked to think he’d known Justin would be his perfect match all along. Justin seemed to notice and followed his idea.

_Don’t really care what they say, what they think._

It was nice seeing Aasha and Brandon sit together in one of the seats of the eight pairs while the rest of them sat down on the right side. Terrence waited in front of the sixteen singles_, _for them to settle down.

“What’s up, guys? We’re back for your seventh matchup. If you’re able to get this right, you’ll leave this island with love and three quarters of a million dollars!”

Of course, everyone repeated the words when the price money was mentioned. Echoing in cheers.

“We’re seeing Aasha and Brandon again, your confirmed perfect match. How are you guys doing?”

Brandon smiled at Aasha. “She’s great. I love getting to know her. She’s such a beautiful human being.”

Some awes went through the people. Aasha smiled at the words, didn’t have anything to add but the fact that they’d been doing amazing. Justin elbowed Max and offered him the sweetest smile. _That’s gonna be us_.

_I feel so alive._

Terrence continued; “Before we start…”

Aasha furrowed her eyebrows, Brandon looked at her with a shrug.

_You wanna know a secret? Because I can’t keep it._

“Justin, would you like to join your perfect match?”

“No way”, Brandon said. Aasha stared at Justin. “Really?!”

“I’ll join my perfect Max”, Justin got up. “… I mean match.”

Face red as everyone laughed at the second time he slipped up. Max got up with him, together they took a seat, stoked that they no longer had to lock their match in because well… they were a perfect match. Max could not repeat those two words enough in his head to finally let the reality of it sink in. Justin was _his perfect match_. Not just anyone’s perfect match. HIS. And he called it in week 1! Pity they only got to sit together three times out of the six matchups because of two people splitting them up and the one time Justin had still been mad at Max for cutting him off.

The rest of the matchup was pretty much the same as any other. Danny sat with Kylie. Jonathan sat with Basit. Amber with Paige. Jenna with Kari. Nour with Kai. Jasmine with Remy. Adding to the two confirmed perfect match beams, they got another two, making a total of four beams. It was still not perfect but any beam more than the week before, was a victory.

“Now say your goodbyes to Aasha & Brandon and Justin & Max as they’ll be heading back to the honeymoon suite.”

Justin and Max didn’t have a clue where Aasha and Brandon headed off to but assumed they were out to explore some more of Hawaii and allow them to settle into the honeymoon suite by themselves. Before entering, Justin held Max back. “Hold up. Let me carry you.”

_Take you worldwide. Make, make you famous. Cross the headlines. Make, make you famous._

“What why?” Max wondered.

“It’s a honeymoon suite… Let me carry you over the threshold. It’s like, tradition.”

Max rolled his eyes, stepping inside. “Justin, we are faaaar from a traditional couple so don’t even try to be traditional.”

“Nah, I’m proud we’re different. We’re perfect”, Justin mused. He got closer to Max, put his arms around him. “And we have aaaall of Hawaii to explore while the rest of the people can remain in drama.”

_From NYC to Texas to the coast of LA_

“Before we have to head back home. You to New York and I’ll go back to LA”, Max stated sadly. “I don’t want the game to end.”

“We’ll figure it out when we get there. I didn’t sign up for a perfect match to never see him again afterwards”, Justin hushed him.

_From way down under, under London._

Max wrapped his arms around Justin, staring into his eyes. “Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Say it”, Max grinned, remembering the hammock after Justin made up with him. Justin seemed to remember the same. He returned the embrace and kissed Max: “I promise.”

_They’ll remember your name_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> I'm gonna kick and scream if Jax gets a "no match" and I'm gonna call bullshit because I've seen Max' and Justin's Twitter... They're the definition of love, seriously.  
Everyone's going insane over how cute and handsome and sweet Justin is, but tbh, I'm gay for Max.
> 
> Dont ask me why the tags say "Kári" instead of "Kari" cause AO3 wont listen to me when I try to change it.


End file.
